The Consequences of Loose String
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Written for the String challenge on the KuroFai lj community. Fai causes some problems when he was just trying to 'help' Kuro keep his clothes from tearing.


**Disclaimer: Characters not mine.**

**Notes: Written for a contest on the kuro/fai lj community. The prompt was string. I had written something else originally but I didn't like how it was turning out so I turned around last minute (and I mean very, very last minute) and wrote this. I hate it. I'm not happy with it. But damnit, I was going to submit something. So yeah. Don't know why I'm posting it everywhere else but meh. It's short. It was written in about fifteen minutes. So yeah. Don't bother giving harsh critiques or bad reviews. I, myself, am not happy with it, in fact I hate it. Hate it hate it! But whatever. I still feel obligated to post up everything I finish writing.**

**To my lovely beta: The reason I didn't send this to you is because well, I did just write it and the deadline was tonight so didn't have the chance! I loooovvvveeee you though and promise to have something for you to beta soon! I think I'm starting to get my fic muse back! 3**

**So with that, read if you still feel like it. And if you enjoy it. Then I love you :3 **

**Warnings: Language. Pg-13ish. No spoilers.**

**The Consequences of Loose String**

**By: Kitsuna Ri**

It had been bugging him all day. And he had to take care of it. Had to. So he really couldn't it when he finally pounced on the tall, dark haired ninja, bringing him down to the ground.

As he sat atop the other, who was cursing very loudly, repeating the same question over and over again ("What the fuck are you doing mage?!") and was basically straddling him, tugging at the end of his shirt.

"What the hell mage?! Are you stripping me? Get the fuck off!"

Really, he didn't exactly realize what he was doing wrong, or how it looked. At least not until he looked up to see a small, but obvious blush on Kurogane's face. His position and actions finally seemed to sink in and the realization hit him.

But, he didn't move. Instead, a light smirk graced his face and he leaned down to the others face.

"Such a cute blush Kuro-pii"

Kurogane growled and glared threateningly at the other. He could throw the other off of him. And he was going to. Except for the fact that the look on the stupid mage's face was really affecting him in a strange way. And he didn't like it! Really…he didn't.

"Damnit! Get off of me! What're you doing anyway?!"

Fai just clicked his tongue as his hands moved down Kurogane's sides and then brushing over the exposed part of his stomach. He chuckled as Kurogane seemed to freeze underneath him. He moved his hand along the end of his shirt, his fingers brushing against him again and then stopped right at his side.

"Aha!"

"What the hell?!"

Fai gave a sharp tug at the fabric. He gave a cat like grin and held up a small bit of black string.

"Got it! My this has been bugging me all day you know!"

Kurogane stared at the grinning mage. He couldn't even fathom what to do or say.

He had just been brought down to the ground, made very, very uncomfortable, all so that stupid, annoying, blonde could pull a loose thread from his shirt? That was it? All of that, for some hanging string?

Kurogane's face reddened in anger and his fist clenched and unclenched.

"You. Stupid. Annoying. B-"

Fai's finger pressed against Kurogane's lips which just irked the ninja more so.

"Now now Kuro-pon! No need to get so angry! I didn't rip your shirt!"

The other just growled and suddenly Fai was the one on the ground, Kurogane pinning him down. But still the mage smiled.

"You're being awfully frisky Kuro-puppy!"

"I am going to make you regret tormenting me like that. Just to pull off some string."

"Me? Tormenting Kuro-pipi? Never! You're so silly! Besides I pulled the string so it wouldn't get caught on anything else and end up ripping your shirt completely!"

But his smile was starting to prove otherwise. Kurogane could tell the mage had other intentions and they had worked out. But the ninja refused to let him have the upper hand. He picked the smaller one up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Since you want to play with string so much, I'll show you a new way to play."

He growled, but more in a sensual way than angry way. Fai gave a slight squeak and the door to their room shut loudly. Fai would have some interested markings around his wrists and ankles in the morning…

_-Owari-_


End file.
